


winning

by Kaellig



Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scenes, Post-Movie(s), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-10 19:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Живи. Умри. Повтори снова.Так было в Вердене. В этот раз всё немного иначе — в этот раз добавляется ещё один этап.Живи. Умри. Забудь. Повтори снова.Это очень важное отличие.





	winning

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [winning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271671) by [mine_eyes_dazzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mine_eyes_dazzle/pseuds/mine_eyes_dazzle). 



> Предупреждения: многократная смерть персонажей, упоминание самоубийства без позитивной окраски.

_«Найди меня, когда проснёшься»._

***

Живи. Умри. Повтори снова.

Так было в Вердене. В этот раз всё немного иначе — в этот раз добавляется ещё один этап.

Живи. Умри. Забудь. Повтори снова.

Это очень важное отличие.

***

Ей достаточно увидеть его глаза, чтобы понять, что именно с ним происходит. Рита словно смотрит на себя саму: та же растерянность в усталом взгляде, то же безмолвное «Почему я? Почему именно мне приходится снова и снова видеть, как погибают все вокруг?»

Она знает, что, скорее всего, скоро умрёт, а Кейдж проснётся так же, как проснулся этим утром: ни крови, ни потрохов, ни смертей.

Она кричит на него и надеется, что он всё поймёт. Надеется, что поймёт сама — когда он найдёт её и расскажет всё заново, потому что она не будет ничего знать. Потому что через пару мгновений она умрёт и ничего этого уже не вспомнит.

Она не знает, зачем подпускает его ближе. У этой истории может быть лишь один финал, и Рита надеется, что этот человек, которого она встретила только что, окажется достаточно силён, чтобы снова и снова проживать её смерть. Потому что она твёрдо знает, что ему предстоит именно это.

Десантный корабль взрывается, и Рита умирает — не в первый раз, но для Кейджа — не в последний.

Она просыпается точно так же, как и он: ни крови, ни потрохов, ни смертей.

И никаких воспоминаний.

***

Каждый раз происходит одно и то же.

Как бы далеко им ни удавалось продвинуться; как бы ни менялись их отношения; Рита погибает, погибает Кейдж, день обнуляется, и вместе с ним — её память.

В те моменты, когда она может его помнить — в разгар боя, или во время тренировки, или сидя в раздолбанной машине где-то во Франции, — Рита совершенно точно знает, что это такое: быть им. Потому что она раньше _была_ им. Она тоже умирала, и умирала, и умирала снова, и каждый раз просыпалась в одном и том же месте. Её разум тоже переполняли картинки и образы, воспоминания и кошмары о событиях, которые для всех остальных никогда не происходили.

Она понимает Кейджа — понимает его затуманенные усталостью глаза и язык его одеревенелого тела. Прощает ему знание того, что случится через мгновение. Потому что она была им раньше и знает, как больно со всем этим жить.

А затем взрывается десантный корабль, либо в неё попадают, либо её раздирают на части — и она снова всё забывает.

***

Однажды, когда они остаются ночевать на тёмной, выстуженной ферме, рядом с чёртовым вертолётом, отказывающимся заводиться, Рита задумывается над тем, что будет, если у них с Кейджем всё получится.

Что дальше? У неё будет будущее. У него будет будущее.

А дальше что?

Рита выбрасывает эту мысль из головы и даёт себе слово никогда больше об этом не думать.

Но она не может сдержать это обещание, потому что её память умирает каждый раз вместе с ней.

***

Однажды её смерть столь ужасна и мучительна, что Рита рада об этом забыть.

***

Однажды он вытягивает из неё больше, чем она рассказывала кому-либо за долгие годы. И чуть позже, когда на них нападают мимики, Рита застреливает Кейджа с чётким осознанием того, что он будет помнить её слова, а она — нет.

***

Однажды — ей хочется верить, что это было в первый раз, — она позволяет ему обнять её.

***

Однажды они занимаются любовью на заброшенной ферме где-то в центре Франции, и это столь естественное развитие для их отношений после тех объятий, которых для неё никогда не было и которые были для него так давно.

Это происходит лишь однажды — так говорит ей Кейдж потом, и Рита ему верит. Она видит по его глазам, какую боль ему это причиняет.

***

Однажды она умирает, а затем умирает и он.

Ах, нет — не однажды. Каждый раз. Они оба умирают каждый раз.

***

Однажды во время бойни на пляже они оказываются разделены и Рита наблюдает его смерть издалека — Кейдж к этому времени явно не успел ещё достаточно набить руку и допускает ошибки. В конечном счёте, Рита остаётся одна в трейлерном парке — скорее по чистой случайности, нежели нарочно. Она садится, чтобы немного передохнуть, хотя знает, что ей нужно просто вытащить свой пистолет и покончить со всем.

Там, в Вердене, она не думала о тех, кто оставался позади, только о себе. Всё остальное не имело значения.

Сейчас она думает обо всех тех, кто погибает в этот день на пляже, раз за разом. Думает о том, что для Кейджа погибала, должно быть, уже раз сто, в то время как для неё самой это каждый раз происходит впервые.

Интересно, как близко он узнал её?

Рита вздрагивает и достаёт пистолет.

Мир чернеет, её сознание пронизывает боль. Рита молится о том, чтобы ей больше никогда не пришла в голову эта мысль.

Есть одно неоспоримое преимущество в том, чтобы ничего не помнить: все пережитые и увиденные ужасы уходят теперь каждый раз в небытие, в отличие от того, как это было в Вердене, — в отличие от того, как это сейчас для Кейджа. Для него все эти ужасы лишь накапливаются, врастают в него, постепенно лишая способности чувствовать и тем самым давая силы смотреть им в глаза. Пожалуй, забывать гораздо лучше.

***

Когда Рита узнаёт из новостей, что война окончена, она не может в это поверить. Она не знает, что отдала свою жизнь ради этой победы, много раз; не знает, что помогла уничтожить врага.

А затем к ней является из ниоткуда непонятный человек с дикими, фантастическими историями. Она хмурится, глядя на него. Ей знакомо выражение его глаз, но она не может сообразить почему.

Он улыбается ей.

Проходят дни, недели, месяцы, и этот незнакомец, который смотрит на неё так, будто она — центр его вселенной, рассказывает ей свои истории, одну за другой, и каждая из них — о женщине, которая не может быть Ритой.

Когда он заканчивает, когда он пересказывает ей абсолютно всё — даже самые тяжёлые моменты, даже те вещи, которые ему больно вспоминать, — Рита смотрит на него со слезами в глазах.

Он начал рассказывать ей историю о них двоих девять месяцев назад и давно уже перестал быть для неё незнакомцем, но Рита не может не думать о том, что он всегда будет знать её лучше. В конце концов, он знает её гораздо, гораздо дольше, чем она его.

Она — Цельнометаллическая Стерва. Она никогда не плачет. Но она плачет теперь.

Кейдж — он рассказал ей, что она всегда называла его только так, — лежит рядом с ней. Лучи света проникают через окно, наполняя комнату мягким сиянием.

Они лежат в одной постели — могла ли она ожидать чего-то иного? Этот человек знает её лучше, чем она сама, и если для неё они познакомились лишь девять месяцев назад, то он знает её гораздо дольше. Он любит её гораздо дольше. Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы ответить на его чувства, ведь он знает о ней всё, включая самые тёмные из её секретов.

И всё же Рита плачет — потому что не может вспомнить. Он рассказывает ей о том, что было — на самом деле, в его воспоминаниях, вот только женщина из этих воспоминаний могла бы быть кем угодно — и уж точно не Ритой. Она знает, что эти воспоминания наполнены кровью и смертью, но обладать ими означало бы знать Кейджа так же хорошо, как он знает её.

Она плачет, потому что никогда не сможет их вернуть.

Потому что каждый день тогда проходил по одной и той же схеме: живи, умри, забудь, повтори снова.

Потому что она всегда будет гнаться за обрывками памяти, пытаясь вспомнить прошлое, которого больше нет.

Но затем Рита улыбается сквозь слёзы. У неё хотя бы есть настоящее. У _них_ есть настоящее.


End file.
